


hello, treasure

by rurikawa



Series: kita yang dihimpit oleh kata sahabat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>di tempat tersepi yang bisa daichi temukan untuk bermain bola voli, ia malah disambut hangat oleh  setengah badan dan cengir cerah yang menyembul dari jendela kelas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, treasure

**Author's Note:**

> kontribusi untuk hari pertama daisuga week: first encounter
> 
> apalah ini super lame maafkan aku ;A; like, ini pertama kalinya saya sentuh suga sama daichi dengan tulisan saya and it turns out to be super lame wowie so freaking sorry
> 
> nanti kalau nggak malas saya bakal edit suer
> 
> sumpah maaf atas segala kekurangan

Tak ada pohon sakura di dekat SMA Karasuno, tapi sekarang adalah musim semi, dan Daichi Sawamura duduk di kursi di pusat ruang kelas. Ia menerima semua informasi tentang lorong dan lokasi ruangan-ruangan di dalam gedung sekolah, nama-nama guru dan siswa-siswi yang akan ia kenal, menu apa yang ada di kantin. Dan di tengah semua tsunami kata-kata beda huruf beda lafal dan beda segalanya, sensasi bola voli di tangannya telah menghilang.

Tak masalah. Masih ada bola voli di rumahnya. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan menemukan teman yang suka bermain bola  voli—komrade di lapangan selebar seluruh tim di hadapannya. Toh Daichi punya batas kesabaran setinggi Menara Tokyo.

Daichi membuka dan menutup telapak tangan beberapa kali.

Benar-benar tak ada masalah.

* * *

 

Masih ada seminggu sebelum ia bisa masuk gimnasium sebagai anggota baru tim bola voli Karasuno, jadi Daichi memutuskan untuk membawa bola voli ke sekolah. Kenapa tidak? Ia menemukan tempat bagus yang terisolasi di belakang gedung sekolah. Tabir pohonnya terlalu lebat dan rumputnya terlalu tinggi untuk dijadikan tempat _hangout_. Plus ada pagar yang menjamin bolanya takkan tersesat di semak-semak dan uang tahun barunya tidak ditarik untuk membelu bola baru, sehingga Daichi tahu itu tempat yang sempurna untuk bermain bola voli.

Daichi pergi ke tempat itu pada jam makan siang membawa sekantong plastik roti dan kotak jus, tak lupa menjepit bola voli di antara lengan dan pinggangnya. Sambil menggigit rotinya, ia melempar bola volinya ke dinding. Setelah terpantul, Daichi memberi _spike_ yang cukup keras. Bunyi dentuman ke dinding terdengar nyaring. Pergelangan tangannya memerah.

Daichi mengingat.

Ia melakukan _spike_ beberapa kali sebelum ada yang mengatakan berhenti. Daichi, yang masih menjadi siswa baru dan tidak mau mendapat masalah, menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia menduga ada guru yang mulai mendecakkan lidah karena kelakuannya. Yang ada malah kepala berambut kelabu muda menyembul dari dalam jendela. Berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyunggingkan cengir lebar, yang membawa perhatiannya ke tanda lahir di bawah mata kiri.

“Hai,” sapa laki-laki itu. “Kau main bola voli?”

Daichi mengangguk.

“Jadi, kau anggota baru tim bola voli di sini?

“Iya,” jawab Daichi, menggaruk-garuk tangannya. “Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga main bola voli?”

“Yep. Aku seorang _setter_.” Daichi mengerjapkan matanya dan menilai wajah lelaki itu. Ujung rambut sampai tulang leher yang terekspos di bawah kerah. Yang sebenarnya bukan arah yang tepat, tapi toh setengah tubuh laki-laki itu masih tersembunyi di balik dinding. “Jika kau tidak percaya denganku, aku bisa bermain denganmu, kau tahu? Aku bawa sepatu bola voli hari ini.”

Daichi mengangkat alisnya .“Oh, ya?”

“Mm-hmm.” Ia menyeringai. Cerah. Pameran gigi putih dan radiasi ceria yang merambat ke tulang-tulangnya. “Aku akan menemanimu bermain.”

“Kenapa?”

“Apa asyiknya bermain voli sendirian?” balas lelaki itu. “Tunggu aku di situ, ya? Oke?”

“Oke.”

Lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangan dan Daichi menunggu.

Daichi menunggu ia melompati jendela, tapi ia menunggu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Sepatu yang menutupi kakinya mulai membentuk bunyi _tap-tap_ dan menginjak-injak rumput layaknya monster raksasa. Siulan yang ia tiup ke udara menggema sesaat sebelum menghilang ditelan friksi daun dan angin menjadi pengganti detik. Tiga siulan panjang-pendek dan lelaki itu akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Keringat meninggalkan titik-titik kecil di pertemuan kening dan pangkal rambut silvernya. Daichi tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya untuk tidak mengembangkan senyum kecil.

“Sori. Aku ambil jalan panjang ke sini,” ucap lelaki itu sambil menangkap oksigen. “Tidak mau kena masalah, soalnya. Atau ditatapi. Aku nggak suka dilihati lama-lama.”

“Bagaimana kalau aku melihatmu lama sekali?” tanya Daichi tanpa sadar. Daichi langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan mulai mencari jalan menuju pipinya. Ya ampun, rasa malu mulai membengkak di dalam dirinya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Lelaki itu malah tertawa. “Tidak masalah. Nanti, kan, kita berdua satu tim? Mungkin dengan melihat satu sama lain kita berdua dapat mengerti satu sama lain dengan baik. Itu kan hal yang bagus dalam permainan.” Lelaki itu pun berkacak pinggang. “Jadi, hai, namaku Koushi Sugawara, bisa dipanggil Suga, dan bolehkah aku memberi _toss_ padamu?”

Ia akan menjadi suatu masalah atau malah menjadi pemecah masalah, Daichi pikir. Selalu tersenyum, selalu menjadi jangkar dari konundrum yang tercipta dari bola voli. Apapun itu, Daichi siap menerima satu kepingan baru ke dalam _puzzle_ kehidupannya.

“Namaku Daichi Sawamura.” Daichi melempar bola voli ke arahnya dan menekukkan lututnya, mencuatkan lengannya ke angkasa. “Tolong beri _toss_ kepadaku.”

**Author's Note:**

> tolong lestarikan daisuga
> 
> (plus i told you this is lame but thanks for reading anyway you guys are awesome)


End file.
